Stone Angels Don't Cry
by GeorgieGirl999
Summary: People are vanishing from an old house and when the Winchesters go to investigate they get more than they bargained for. A Time-Lord and his friend must now rely on the two brothers to get them home before the things in the dark get them. Slash.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Real Angels Don't Cry - Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**Author: **GeorgieGirl999

**Title: **Real Angels Don't Cry

**Warning:** Slash, language, violence, blood, Angels.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, Doctor Who or anything else I may add in.

**This story is dedicated to my friend Steph (samwinchestersheavytesticle (don't ask)) for her birthday. **

* * *

Two teens giggled girlishly as they broke into the old abandoned house through an old beaten window. The floor boards creaked and groaned eerily as they were stepped on for the first time in many years. Once in the room the two teenage girls looked around and wonder. The walls were covered in damp and mould, the floor boards rotting beyond repair and the furniture was covered in a thick layer of dust. Even the air seemed to be thick and heavy upon their skin.

Both girls were short for their age, the eldest had straight blondie-brown hair with pale skin while the other had dark curly hair and hazel eyes. The first to enter the room was the eldest who carried a large bright flashlight, while the other followed more hesitantly carrying a camera.

"Why are we here again?" The older teen sighed and looked around her friend flashing a flashlight directly in her face. This caused the younger wince at the light change and lift her hand to shield her eyes from the torch.

"Because you don't want everyone thinking you're a wuss, right?" Turning back around to find the doorway she aimed her flashlight around the room at the old rotting furniture.

"I still don't understand how we ended up in here. I mean it's condemned for a reason Steph" turning to glare at her companion, Steph angrily spat out the words.

"It was your fault we were in this mess in the first place. If you haven't picked dare then we never would have had to come here, and besides you know I'm not afraid of scary things like you. I mean for god sake everybody knows you're terrified of things that jump out at you, why do you think they picked this for you Georgia" the curly haired girl glared at her friend.

"So what! Everybody is afraid of something. You don't need to shove in my face!" Steph was getting angry now, deciding enough was enough she shot back in a raised voice.

"Grow up. You're such a baby. Sometimes I don't know why I hang round you" Georgia felt the tears rising at her best friends harsh words and her anger got the best of her.

"Fine, just leave then! I will take the picture on my own. I don't need you around to take a picture" During the fight neither noticed a tall dark figure gliding silently into the room behind them who had obviously been attracted by the noise the two girls were making in the old abandoned house.

"Fine" Steph stomped over to the window climbed out noisily and walk several paces away from the house before realising she had taken the torch. Not wanting to be totally mean leave her friend in the darkness she turned round and went back. Peering through the window she looked about her friend.

"Well, do you at least want the torch?" She frowned when there was no reply, guessing her friend had gone into another room she climbed through the window and entered the house once again.

"Georgia?" Stepping into the room she shivered as a chilling breeze ran down her neck.

"This isn't funny you know. I'm not scared" walking to the doorway she managed to locate using the torch Steph froze as the hairs on the back of the neck stood up. Spinning round torch in hand the teenager frowned as she was faced with very innocent looking statue. The statue itself was concrete and very detailed and seemed to take the form of an angel praying. Steph frowned in confusion. She had just passed that way only seconds before and it defiantly wasn't there then. Shrugging it off as her imagination she turned back to the hallway but by that point it was too late. A large crack echoed through the abandoned house but there was nobody around for miles to hear it. Amongst the dirt on the decaying floor lay an abandoned torch in the darkness. It flickered slightly before dying for good.

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

**Also this hasn't got a beta so any mistakes are my own!**

I promised my friend a story for her birthday and here it is. She wanted a supernatural/Dr Who and I agreed to write her one. It will be a Cas/Dean and also a Cas/Dean/Jack. If you don't like that then please leave.

Anyways please please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this beginging chapter.

GeorgieGirl999 x


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward

**Real Angels Don't Cry - Chapter 2 - ****Awkward...**

**Author: **GeorgieGirl999

**Title: **Real Angels Don't Cry

**Warning:** Slash, language, violence, blood, Angels.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, Doctor Who or anything else I may add in.

**This story is dedicated to my friend Steph (samwinchestersheavytesticle (don't ask)) for her birthday. **

* * *

Muffled moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the room. Too hot and sticky bodies lay entwined upon the old bed in the middle of the motel room. The pair were oblivious to the outside world as they shared in their sinful delights. Both were male with short brown hair however this is where the similarities ended. The Person on top was larger with a muscular figure, tanned rough skin and a domineering attitude.

While the person underneath being pressed firmly into the bed had pale soft skin, and a smaller, lean figure. The larger one took pleasure in pounding his hips forcefully into his smaller partner with hard thrusts. His callused hands ran up and down his lover's soft skin making sure to rub his harsh fingertips in the most sensitive regions, causing the younger man to wither and buck in pleasure. The pair broke apart at the mouth of a soft groan. Instantly the person on top began trailing kisses down the smaller partners chin and began nibbling at his pale neck snack.

"U...uhh! Nn! Dean..." The man underneath gasped and arched his back pressing his weeping erection into the tiny gap in between the pair in an attempt to cause friction for a desperate need of relief. With a small pop the larger male let go of the abused skin, proud of the dark possessive mark, and smirked down at his smaller partner.

"That's right babe, let everybody know my name. Come for me Cas...ti...el" the angel's breath got caught in his throat at the husky voice of his lover and the deep brooding way his name fell from the sinful lips. Dean reached down and grabbed one of Casteel is long legs and pulled it over his shoulder. His lover was extremely flexible and Dean had never been so grateful for it. Using this new angle to his Advantage the large muscular man was able to plough even deeper into Castiel's tight heat.

"Ohh...! Nngh..." The pairs rhythmic dance sped up to a wild and untameable embrace as this new pleasure brought new and dangerous sensations to both the men.

"Mmph!" Castiel desperately tried to muffle his cries with his arm bit Dean quickly put a stop to that. Using one hand to hold himself up he used the other to throw Castiel's arms around his neck so they were resting on the top of his back. Instantly Dean Castiel's nails pierced skin and run jaggedly up and down his shoulders. Dean groaned at the fierce sensation from the usually passive angel and sped up his pounding to an almost frantic motion. The holy being instantly gave up any ideas of keeping quiet and through his head back with a long cry of pleasure.

"Dean" the tanned male grinned wickedly down at is helpless partner.

"That's right, say my name"

"Dean, Dean!" the man frowned at the sound of his lover's voice for it seemed to have changed into that and his brothers. Looking down at his lover Dean gave a small scream of fear as his gorgeous angel changed into his brother.

"Dean, wake up you Jerk" with a large shout Dean shot up in bed and came face to face with his brother in the motel room the pair had stopped in yesterday. The curtains had been opened showing the new morning sky through the window. Looking at his brother who was sat in the bed next to him Dean felt his heart rate begin to slow down as he realise the dream turn nightmare wasn't real.

"Dean, if you continue to have sex dreams while in the same room, then next time we stop I'm getting a my own room". His brother looked disapprovingly at him and all Dean could do was nod wordlessly.

* * *

Two brothers sat opposite each other in a rundown diner, tucked securely into the booth in an attempt to shut out the world and have a private conversation. The older brother was eating an unhealthy breakfast which consisted of a greasy plate of sausages, hash browns and fried bacon and was enjoying every mouthful.

While the other had a much healthier breakfast of muesli and fresh orange juice. However rather than enjoying his breakfast the younger but taller brothers seem to be glaring vividly at his sibling. Pausing mid mouthful Dean awkwardly looked at his brother who was sourly glaring down.

"Look dude, how many times do I have to say it? It's natural and healthy. You're the one who keeps going on about this healthy crap". Carrying on with his breakfast Dean ignored his brother's furious expression. Dean's brother pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes in anger.

"I'm not angry about the breakfast Dean". The tanned male looked up from his breakfast in annoyance.

"Then just drop it, okay Sammy. Stop being a whiny bitch". Sam shuffled in his chair and crossed his arms.

"How can I Dean, after all you want me to keep going wasn't that what you said. Let everyone know my name?" Dean choked on the piece of sausage he had just stuffed in his mouth and looked up at his brother with a shocked look upon his face.

"I talked?" He forced out of his burning throat.

"yes you did. You seem to be really interested in a certain angel we both know. It must've been an interesting dream about Cas" Dean licked his lips and swallowed nervously.

"Umm… Well. It was more of a nightmare really". Dean sat back in the booth and tried to act cool by avoiding his brothers gays however Sam just smart and looked at him amused.

"Yeah... a dream that caused you to get a boner while your brother was in the bed next to yours". Dean looked around rapidly to see if anybody was looking in at their conversation before turning back to his brother angrily.

"Dude, keep it down. You don't know who could be listening" Sam just continued to smirk on at his usually cocky brother who was now shuffling in obvious discomfort.

"Don't be a bitch Sammy. The least I can get some unlike you". Sam just grinned and then forward, placing his elbows onto the rickety table and placing his chin on his hands.

"Yes, I can't get some. While you're lusting after a virgin angel who doesn't understand porn, and still hasn't figured out the obvious sexual tension between the pair of you when he stares at you for hours. And by the way jerk you haven't had sex in almost 5 months. Right around the time that Castiel started randomly showing up during hunts". Deans eyebrows no word and he glad viciously at his brother.

"Eat your healthy crap and shut up". Sam raised his eyebrows and then forward slightly, with a smug tone he said.

"Make. Me." Dean took a large slow breath, his face was full of anger and muscles tense ready for a fight. Gritting his teeth the older was prepared to stand and show his younger brother who was boss, despite the fact Sam was taller than him when his phone rang.

Flipping his phone out of his pocket Dean angrily answered it.

"What" the angry man stayed silent for a few minutes while listening to the other person on the phone before finally saying.

"Right, were on it" shutting his phone shut angrily and stuffing it into his trouser pocket he looked at his brother.

"Saved by the Bell Sammy. We've got a hunt".

* * *

**PLEASE READ! **

**I apologise for the bad grammar. I'm quite badly dyslexic and struggle with my grammar and spelling despite my love for writing. So please no nasty reviews. Also if you don't agree with or like merge, slash and/or creature fic's just please go away and save us all the trouble.**

**Also this hasn't got a beta so any mistakes are my own!**

Second chapter of my friends birthday present.

Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

GeorgieGirl999 x


End file.
